Element DH: The Demon's Plain
by digi harpy
Summary: In a world of magic, monsters and elements, 12 teens have been choosen to keep peace. There's just one little problem, four are missing and the rest have no clue what to do! See their advantures and mishaps.PLZ R&R!


Digiharpy:My sister wanted me to put this up since she to lazy to make her own account.

Harpy: I heard that! Hi there! I've been working on this project for a long time. I always wanted to make an anime so here is a story my very own anime that has me and my friends in it. And for thouse of you who hate describetion of how people look, I added characters from different animes. The following are all the main characters of the story and what anime character you may need to think about so you can know how they look:

Kihamato is Lee form cardcaptors

Meiko is Mina(with a pink heart hari pin in her hair) from sailor moon

Ryuu is Ryo from digimon

Jade is Lina from sailor moon

Rai is Lan from megamna nt

Alisaki is Maylin from cardcaptors

Kai is Inuyasha(with short black hair) from....well inuyasha

Shikon is kagome from inuyasha

Now that's out of the way, please read and enjoy....

Oh and me and my bro(Digiharpy) do not own any anime except this one!

**Element DH**

**Series premire**

**episode 1**

The sun set was perfect on the forest scenery. A peaceful sight it was. "RUN FOR IT!!!" That is if you don't count the screaming kids. Eight kids were running for their lives. You would too if you were being chased by an eight foot black T-rex! Kihamato, in the front, lead everyone deeper into the forest. "Please can we take a brake?" Meiko whinned.

"Sure. If y'ah wanna get EATTEN!" Rai joked. This just got him kickked in the chest by Meiko. He couldn't tell if it was on purpose or because she was running.

"Would you two stop fooling around and run!" Kai yelled from the back of the line. Kihamato just looked back for one second before running into a wall. Rai and Ryuu helped him up. "Great. Now we have a giant wall to deal with." Jade said sarcasticlly. Kihamato looked around furiously for something. He finally found it. A cave!

"Come on!" he demanded as he lead everyone to the cave. They hid in there till the beast had past by them. "We're safe. For now."

"How did this all happen to us?" Alisaki asked her friends as she huddled in a corner of the cave, her cinnamen brown eyes now dem and sad.

"I have no clue," Kihamato said to himself. Even though deep down, he felt like he was the reason they were there.

_Four Hours Ago_

A perfect soccer field. The sun shinny as brightly as it could. And a group of teenagers were playing soccer. Kihamato in his soccer uniform was heading right for the goal. His friends on the other team were tryng their best to stop him. The only person that could was the goaly, Meiko. She was the only one who had the chance to stop him from making the goal.......IF SHE WASN'T ONE HER CELL PHONE! With one swift kick, Kihamato knocked that soccer ball into the goal!

"Yes!" he cheered as he did a little dance.

"Yeah yeah," Rai started, "we all know you're the best soccer player in town.........y'ah jerk."

"What was that last part?" Kihamato asked....with a death glare.

"Nuttin."

"Yeah well we would've won if somebody would just stop talkin on her phone!" Kai barked, mainly at Meiko.

Meiko finally got off her phone and took off out of the field. Everyone just looked at her as she ran. Kihamato was the first one to run after her after ten minutes. "Meiko wait!" he cried as he got into hearing range. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked. Kihamato had known Meiko ever since she moved to Japan when she was five. The two of them have been neighbors since. "I hope you didn't forget we have to get something for my mom's B-day," Kihamato reminded her.

"Oh no!" Meiko said quickly. She had remembered that she and the others were going to help Kihamato get a present for his mom, seeing he can't tell the difference between an action figure and a crystal duck. "It's just....well....I had to...." Meiko was stumbling for the right words. "oh forget. Let's go and get your mom a present." she concluded.

"Are you sure? You sounded like you were goin to do something important."

"Yes I'm sure. I wanna make sure you don't buy your mom something lame like a toy or a pack of cards....again," she said, remembering last year. "How could a 15 year get something that lame for their parents!"

"Hey! That only happened once!" Kihamato exclaimed as they walked back to the group.

After an hour of looking around the city, the group of teens had finally found the perfect, to some anyways, shop. An antique store. Everyone took their own part of the store in search for a gift for Kihamato's mom. There were lots of things to look at. There were vases, boxes, shelves, even a grandfather clock, that Rai almost walked into. Each and every item had a unique design to them. Some even looked as if they weren't even from Japan's history. After a long time of searching, Kihamato had found a very odd looking item. It was a simple little box with ancient writing. He could recanize some of them. Like the symblos for fire, ice, wind, wood, thunder, water, darkness, light, steel, earth, moon, and sun. Kihamato was in such a trance that he did know the shopkeeper was right behind him.

"I see you have an interess in that box there younge man," the shopkeeper chirped, startiling Kihamato so much he dropped the box on the cold cement floor. The old shopkeep just laughed(a/n: think of the old man as yugi's grampa). "You remind me of my grandson," the man added cheerfully.

"Sorry about that," Kihamato apoligized as he grapped the box off the floor, "I'm a bit clumzy when I get surprised," he added as he placed the box back in the shelf. He was about to go down the row when the man stopped him. Kihamato turned around only to see the old man holding the box in front of him.

"Take it," the old man said, "I think it would be perfect for your mother. It's free of charge"

"Geez thanks." Kihamato took the box and put it in his soccer bag that was hanging from his shoulder. Then a thought came to him. How did the old man know he was looking for something to give his mom? As he looked up to ask the man, he saw no one. He was the only one in the aile.

"Kiha?" the sound of his nick named told him that Meiko was behind him. He turn around and found out he was right. Meiko was right behind him and so was everyone else.

"Oh hey guys. So how you do?" he asked.

"We couldn't find anything good. This whole place has nuthin but junk," Kai retorded.

Meiko saw Kihamato's hand in his bag and could tell he was hiding something. "What you got in your bag?" she asked. Kihamato snapped out of his trance and looked at her, then his bag. With out saying anything, he took out the box he got from the old shopkeep. Everyone, ok only the girls, stood in awe at the box. Rai, being the immature one, snatch the box. "What the heck is this?" he asked.

"Don't know. The shopkeep just gave it to me," Kihamato replied, taking the box back.

"Well what's in it?" Kai asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." With that, Kihamato unlocked the box and opened the led to find, absolutely nothing. "What the......."before he could finish, a great blast of light erupted from the box and consumed the store. The next thing the eight kids knew was that the box was hovering in the air and they were in a small grey stone room. They looked around to see that in the were 12 weapons, eight of which were right behind them, and an elemental symblo on them.

A sword with the fire symblo was behind Kihamato; the blade was long and the handle was wooden. Ryuu had a spear behind him; the symblo of ice on the sharp crystal tip. Behind Meiko was a pink boomarang that was up to her hip; the wind symblo on the very center. Rai had a dager floating behind him; the symblo of thunder was on the bottom of the handle. Jade had had a vine, green as a vine; the symblo of wood was on the tip of the whip. Alisaki had a sacred bell behind her; the water symblo on the center. Kai, as cool as it was, had a jet black spyth behind him; the symblo of darkness stood out because it was white, unlike the other's. Finally, the weapon behind Shikon was a lovely pink bow and arrow; the symblo of light on the bow's handle and the arrow's tip.

Before anyone could react, the weapon's were surrounded by the physical element that they had a symblo to, and so did the person in front of them! To add to that, the weapons that didn't have anyone in front of them(a hammer of earth, a shield of steel, a staff of moon, and a chain wit a blade on it of sun) started to glow and vanished into thin air! And if that wasn't enough, the box that was floating opened up by itself and sucked everyone right in, and vanished.

Kihamato slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in a forest. Looking around him, he found his friend out cold. Feeling like sometinh heavy was on top of him, he looked up. What he found Meiko,out cold on top of him, and he started blushing a new shade of red. "Um...Meiko?" he poked her with his finger, "Meiko?.......Waky waky."

Meiko stirred and opened her eyes a bit to see who was poking her. When she saw it was Kihamato, she shrieked and fell off. Her yelling woke everone up, and something else. After everyone was fully streached, they heard a load, deep, and angry breathing.

"Someone tell me that's my stomach," Rai pleaded. Unfortunatly, it wasn't. Rai turned around to be faced to face with a big, black, hungry, T-rex.

_Now_

Now you could see why they were in this mess. It was because Kihamato had to open that stupid box. As he looked up at his friends, he had a sinking that something bad was going to happen. It took him a long time to notice something about his back. He looked back and found a surprise. The sword he saw earlier was in a sheth tied to his back! "Hey um guys. Do any of you have thouse weird weapons with you?" he asked. His friends just looked at themselves to find nothing. They all shoke their heads "no." Kihamato just looked at his sword and thought, '_Now i got to make sure everone gets through this nightmare. Great_' Kihamato just sighed deeply and kept thinking about the entire event.

Jade, being one who didn't like to hide, kept pacing, till she saw Rai draw and bad picture with a stick. She got a really evil idea. "Hey Rai! Come here a sec."

Rai, who had a crush on Jade since the fourth grade, ran up to her a her lap dog. "Yeah. What do you need?"

"Umm. Can you go out there to see it that thing's still out there?"

"Oh," Rai started with a big smirk, "so you need a strong man like me to look out for y'ah," he said, fexing his byceps in front of her. That is, if he had any. "Sure." Calmly, Rai walked out side the cave and, "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHHHHA!!!!!!" came back running in like a 2 year old and hid behind Jade while she sweat dropped. Right in front of the two was the black Tyrano(a/n:Black Tyranno. Get it? It's a monster, and a yugioh monster! Oh neva mind). "Oh you're such a man," Jade said sarcasticly. The beast in the cave's entrance roared loadly. Almost strong enough to knock down the place. The two did the only thing that came to mind; scream and run.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" They ran right into Kai, wh owas also pacing. Before he could asked them why they were running like spychos, he got the idea when he saw the t-rex, who now mangage to make the cave entrance bigger. With one deep inhale, the t-rex shot out a burst of flame fron it's mouth. The three teens looked like the would be toast, but the flames were redirected and hit the wall, making the cave bigger. Meiko, Ryuu, Alisaki, and Shikon were suprised to see who had done the redirecting. When they could see more clearer, Jade, Kai, and Rai were also shoked to see who helpped them out. It may have looked like a fast blurr, but they definatelly saw who it was. In front of them, with a fire-prove sword in his hand, Kihamato was redirecting the fireblast by putting his sword right in front of the attack.

With one swift movement, Kihamato slashed the air with his sword and stopped the blast. He was now breathing heavely and was tired. He never thought it would have taken so much to just block an attack like that. Then again, it was a fire blast. The real mistake was that he made redirected the attack to a weak cave wall. Which now was starting to collasep! Ryuu, who had seen the wall starting to grumble like his grandma's Granny Grumpling Cookies. He grapped the closes thing he could find, which was a stick, and tried to keep the wall fron falling. "A little help please," he begged. Meiko, Shikon, and Alisaki when up to back Ryuu up, while Rai, Kai, and Jade did the same with another wall the was starting to fall apart.

Kihamato was going to help his friend with the wall, but the T-rex wasn't through with him yet. It whipped tailed him across the cave floor. The force not only knocked him off his feet, but it also knocked him into a wall that fell apart on empact! Meiko Turned back to see the entire incedent. "KIHA!" she cried. As the dust cleared, Kihamato was found out cold. His foot under a boulder, his couthes tattered and dirty and cuts and sratches on most of his lightly tanned skin. "Kiha get up!" Meiko yelled, trying wake him up while trying to stop rocks from popin off the cave wall! Trust me, it's hard work! As if it couldn't get any worse, the T-rex was ready to fire another fire blast.

Everything looked hopeless. Kihamato was knocked out, the cave was falling apart, and the T-rex was set to launch another fire blast! Everything seemed to get slower as the beast got ready to fire and...Boom! It shot rocketed a fire ball right towards the knocked out teen. Meiko just looked in horror, doing the only thing she could,

**"KIHA!"**

**To be continued.......**


End file.
